This invention relates generally to improved torches, such as oxy-acetylene torches and the like, typically useable for making an angular cut in a pipe.
There have heretofore been devised torches of a type in which a body connectible to sources of fuel and oxygen carries valves for controlling the flow of those fluids, and also carries a pair of conduits projecting from the body to locations at which the conduits carry a head to which at nozzle for producing a flame is connectible. This nozzle normally projects outwardly away from the head in a fixed direction, specifically in a direction longitudinally of the mentioned tubes, so that the flame can only be adjusted in direction by bodily movement of the entire torch structure.
If it is desired to direct the flame at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the torch, it has heretofore been necessary to connect to the mentioned head a separate swivel or hinge attachment, including two relatively adjustable sections, one of which carries the nozzle and is mounted to turn relative to the other section to different angular settings. Such use of a separate hinge attachment, however, results in a relatively long overall assembly, in which the distance from the mentioned head to the tip of the nozzle is so great that any change of the angular setting of the nozzle causes a relatively great displacement of the actual position of the flame itself, in a manner rendering it very difficult if not impossible to so adjust the torch as to produce a flame at any particular desired angle, and at any particular desired position in space.